A dance to remember
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When the girls of Seika want to have a Christmas prom, Misaki tries her best to make it happen. There a few difficulties, but with a certain blonde stalker it turns out alright and maybe Misaki even gets a very special Christmas kiss. Usui/Misaki


A/N: My first try at writing a Maid Sama story, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Usui Takumi watched amused how Misaki worked through the huge pile of paperwork on her table. It was obvious that she wanted to get done with it as soon as possible to keep organizing their first winter prom. Of course this hadn't been Misaki's idea, but the girls of Seika had asked her if they could have one. Seeing that Misaki always had an open ear for ideas that came from the girls, she had agreed to it with a few rules.

The blonde heartthrob had to stop himself from laughing when he remembered the disappointed faces of the male students. As always Misaki had the best in mind for the girls, so she made it a girls choice dance and only the guys who were asked by girls could attend. The members of the student council and a few teachers as supervisors would be there too. Usui was planning to go as well and dance with his beautiful Misa-chan at least once. He couldn't wait to see her in a beautiful dress and be close to her while they danced together.

"Oh no." The almost whispered words and a deep sigh from the girl who he was just thinking about, pulled him back into reality. "The location for the dance just canceled."

Not one to give up so soon Usui could only watch how Misaki tried everything to find another location and in the end a manager of a company agreed to meet her. Thankfully she still had an hour until she had to work at Maid Latte. However her good mood about possible finding a new location disappeared when she saw who she had the meeting with.

"President Ayuzawa what a pleasure to see you again." Tora greeted the black-haired beauty. "The location you want to rent for you little prom belongs to my family and as soon as they told me who called I wanted to speak to you personally."

"What is the price for the location and is it still free for the day of your prom?"

"I see you want to be professional about this, so let's get straight to the point. I'll rent the room out to you for a fair price on the date you need it for under one condition. We make a bet or more like a little contest. You want a perfect dance so why not make a dance competition to decide its fate. If you win you get the room and if I win..." He smirked and stepped closer to her. "... you become my maid for a day."

"Don't you think this goes to far." Misaki tried to hold her anger back. No matter how much she wanted to beat him up at moment, this was still her last option for a location on such short notice so she had to be calm.

"No, these are the conditions. Think about it, but don't take too long to decide." Were Tora's departing words to her before he left.

Sighing Misaki shook her head and left for work. She wasn't even that surprised when she saw Usui as soon as she rounded the next corner.

"You aren't really thinking about accepting his bet, are you?" Usui asked seriously. He had clearly been stalking her again.

"I'm. The students deserve the best dance the student council can offer them and I as their president have to make sure that they get it."

Before she could say more she found herself pressed against a near by wall with Usui close to her.

"We can always find another location."

"I already called every possible company around here and this was the only room that was affordable and free on such short notice." Misaki argued, pushing the blond guy in front of her slightly back.

"I heard what is at stake if you lose." Usui said, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Are you really willing to be his maid for a day? You know how he is."

"The students will get their perfect dance and it's not like I'll lose."

Usui shook his head, she was so stubborn. Obviously she had already made up her mind and he was sure that even he couldn't stop her. However he couldn't just leave her alone, there was a way how he could protect her and he would. He stepped closer to her again and gently took a hold of her chin.

"Then I'll be your dance partner." He looked deep into her eyes and saw her blush in reaction. In moments like this he found himself falling for her even more and without thinking he moved his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching, but before he could close the small gap she pushed him away.

"F-Fine, but get yourself ready for a lot of training. I'm not planing on losing because of you, stupid Usui." With that she stormed off in the direction of Maid Latte.

Usui looked after her with a small smile. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

"You're really mean, prez." He said to himself, before following her.

Later in Maid Latte Misaki found him working in the kitchen. If she was honest with herself every time she saw him these days her heart beat faster and often enough she found herself blushing. He was the only one that could get such a reaction out of her and he was the only man she had ever let close to her, but then again could you blame her. Since showing up in her life and no matter how much she tried to deny it, he was always there if she needed him. Even just today he had offered her to dance with him to win the bet against Tora. Sometimes she wished that it would be easier to just thank him and let her guard down, but years of hating men due to her father leaving them made it harder. Sighing she finished changing into her work clothes and began her shift.

After the last customer left Misaki sank down on a chair in the back room. It had been a long day and the call she was about to make wasn't a pleased one. Pulling out her cellphone and the small paper with Tora's number she was about to call him when someone snatch her phone away. Turing around she wasn't surprised to see Usui standing there.

"What do you want?" She yelled angrily at him.

"Here." He offered her his own cellphone. "Call him with mine. I don't want him to have your number."

Misaki rolled her eyes at his possessive reaction, but took it without protest and dialed Tora's number.

After Tora answered his phone, Misaki immediately got to the point. She didn't want to talk to him longer than necessary.

"I accept your bet."

"Very well." She could almost hear him smirking through the phone. "In one week we'll meet in the ball room and I'll organize neutral judges who will judge our performances. I hope you chose your partner wisely."

"I have." Misaki smiled slightly to herself. To be honest he had chosen her, but she was sure that there was no better choice. "Get ready to lose."

"I won't and then you have to be my maid for a day. I already have everything planned out-"

Before he could say more Usui took a hold of his phone, clearly he had been listening and thought now was the moment to step in.

"Keep your ideas to yourself, I won't let it get this far."

"Usui Takumi. I should have known that you will be her dance partner. Always there for her, aren't you? But you won't be able to save her when you two lose. How is the thought of her being my maid for a whole day?"

"I'll never let you touch her again. She's mine." With that he ended the call.

It was rare that he felt his emotions so strongly, but every time he did, it had something to do with this beautiful woman in front of him. Alone the thought that Tora would get to be around her a whole day without him being able to protect her from whatever this sick man was planning drove him crazy. When he had found her pressed to the table with Tora on top of her he had been furious and he had promised himself that he would never let this man anywhere near his Misaki. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." The almost shy look she gave him made his heart beat faster and his negative thoughts disappeared.

Gently he pulled her into his arms and was surprised that she reciprocated the embrace instead of pulling away.

"I want to dance with you. It's just that I can't stand the thought of him touching you." He whispered softly into her ear and tightened his arms around her waist.

"He won't get the opportunity because we won't lose." She said with confidence and he believed her.

A day later on Saturday he asked himself where this confidence had come from.

"You can't dance?"

"That's what I just said." The black haired woman before him blushed even more.

"So you accepted a bet about dancing and don't even know how to? That wasn't very wise prez."

"It was the only option to make the prom possible and the girls are already so excited for it. I can't just disappoint them."

Usui shook his head. Of course she hadn't thought this through and just focused on helping the girls of Seika as much as she could. Once again he realized that she really had a heart of gold, one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Well then I'll get to be close to you for the whole day to show you how to dance." He smirked at her. "I can't wait to hold you Misa-chan."

"Don't say things like that." Misaki said embarrassed and blushed even more when he guided her arms around his neck and lay his around her waist.

In the beginning she was really clumsy and she was sure that if she continued like this she would end up dancing on Usui's feet more than on the ground. He never complained, but Misaki slowly lost her confidence that she would be able to learn dancing in such a short time. It seemed that Usui saw her sadness and immediately reassured her before she could think more about it.

"Don't look so down. You just need to stop focusing so much on your feet. Look at me and don't focus too much on your steps."

Doing what he said she looked back up, only to met his eyes. They were really an unique shade of green and soon she found herself lost in them. In moments like this she had to admit that her heart beat faster for him.

A few hours into their training Usui prepared her for their last pose. The most spectacular would be the dip, so he had decided to end their dance with it to fully convince the judges, but Misaki was more than critical about being so close to the floor.

"Isn't it a bit too much and what if you let me fall."

"Do you really think I would let you get hurt?" He asked and leaned closer to her face, making her blush again. When she shook her head, he smiled. "Trust me Misaki, I won't let you down."

His words came from the heart and after them Misaki not only let him dip her but he had also the feeling that she was more willing to let him lead. If they continued like this, they would have a chance and it was a bonus for him to get to be so close to her for a week.

Five days later it was almost time for the dance that would not only decide if Misaki won the bet against Tora, but it was even more at stake. Slowly getting nervous Misaki tried to hide it, but when in her break at Maid Late she insisted that Usui and her went through their dance moves again, it became pretty obvious. It got even more embarrassing when the manager and Aoi caught them just in the moment Usui dipped Misaki with their faces really close to each other. Of course it was Aoi, who took the opportunity to tease Misaki.

"Now you two are already flirting at work."

Usui looked at their position and smirked down at the girl in his arms.

"I wouldn't mind that accusation to be true, prez."

The black-haired beauty blushed bright red and pushed Usui away from her.

"Don't say things like that." Then she turned to her manager, who was lost in a world of moe flowers and hearts. "It's not what it looks like. We were just practicing for a dance competition tomorrow."

At that Aoi eyes lighted up.

"I'm sure that you don't even own a dress, so we'll go shopping."

"I'll come with you. Maybe I can help Misa-chan change." Usui agreed.

"No to both of you." Misaki screamed angrily. "I don't want you anywhere near me perverted Usui and I don't have money for a dress Aoi. I'll just wear my school uniform."

"Then let me make you a dress." Aoi pleaded.

"In the last one Misa-chan was rather cute. I still have the photo." Usui teased and Misaki blushed deeply.

Taking the moment of speechlessness from Misaki, Aoi saw it as agreement for his suggestion.

"Alright then I'll make you a dress for tomorrow. It will be something totally new to see you in decent clothes, after all what you normally wear isn't cute at all." Before Misaki could protest either to the insult of her clothes or that Aoi was designing her dress, Aoi waved goodbye to them and was gone.

Sighing Misaki sank onto a near by chair, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day after school Misaki wasn't even surprised to find Usui, clad in black trousers and a white dress shirt, and Aoi waiting for her. Together they all went to the location which they could hopefully rent for the Christmas prom. When they arrived Misaki was immediately pulled into the bathroom by Aoi so she could change into the dress that was designed for her.

When Aoi came back he approached Usui.

"I'm sure you'll like the dress more than she does. Satsuki told me that you once chose the color white for her for an outfit, so being the awesome person that I'm the dress is white." With a smirk and a pat on the back Aoi left.

Now Usui couldn't wait to see the dress. It was true that he always thought that white was fitting for her and even in the ranger uniform she had looked beautiful. Just when he was about to knock on the door and ask if she was ready, Tora and a girl around their age in an expensive looking dress entered the room, followed by two men and an elder woman.

"Is my future maid too scare to show up." Tora mocked when he came to a stop in front of Usui.

The blond heartthrob was about to reply when they both heard an angry voice answer instead.

"It's president Ayuzawa to you and I'm ready to win this bet and this location for our Christmas dance."

When both guys turned to her, their eyes widened. Usui had to admit that Aoi hadn't promised too much. To him Misaki was always beautiful no matter what she wore, but now she was absolutely breathtaking. The dress hugged her in all the right places and was made out of white expensive looking fabric. From just under her knees to the bottom of the floor it was made out of tulle with small silver gems.

Mesmerized by her beauty Usui approached her and when he looked deep into her eyes her anger melted and was replaced with shyness. When he was close enough to her, he leaned down to her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful Misaki."

The blush on her cheeks and the innocent look the white dress gave her made him want to kiss her even more. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her, he had known that for a while, but he always hold back to give her time, but right now all he wanted was to pull her closer and kiss her. Her beauty at the moment and his feelings for her were too much for him to handle, so he leaned down to finally kiss those lips again.

However before he could finally give into his desire, Tora approached them.

"Maybe I should let you wear this instead of the maid outfit I have prepared for you." He smirked.

Despite that just a second ago Usui had been only focused on Misaki, he reacted quickly and pulled Misaki behind himself. That Tora was seeing her like this angered him and what he had just said to her was even worse.

"She'll never be yours." He almost growled at Tora.

"We'll see about that Usui Takumi." He replied with his voice matching Usui's. Smiling falsely he introduced the girl next to him as a student of Miyabigaoka who apparently already won different dance competitions in Japan.

Hearing that didn't erase any of Misaki's worries and when she saw them dance together she got even more nervous. Of course did Usui noticed. To help her calm down he gently took a hold of her hand and stroked it reassuringly. To his surprise she didn't scream at him to let go and instead squeezed it back. It made him unbelievable happy to know that she accepted his way of comforting her.

Then it was their turn to dance in front of the judges. Confidently Usui lead Misaki onto the dance floor by their joined hands. He could tell that she was insecure and seeing that she just learned how to dance a week ago it was understandable. It was up to him to get her to relax and he knew exactly what to say.

"Let's show Igarashi what great talent Seika has to offer."

"You're right. We're doing this for our school and I won't lose to him." Misaki got fired up and her nervousness was replaced with determination.

The song began to play and Usui looked deep into her eyes. For him only she existed in this moment. He had her in his arms with her completely trusting his lead, what more could he ask for. After the first few steps it seemed that his confidence was slowly starting to influence Misaki and she even gave him a small smile which made his heart beat faster. She probably still had no clue what she did to him.

In the end when he pulled her up from their last dipped position he hold her a moment long before letting her go. To him their dance had been perfect, no matter if there had been a few false steps in-between or not, hopefully the judges would agree.

"We have come to a decision." The elder woman finally said after the judges had secretly discussed the performances. "The first couple was technically perfect, not one step was out of order, while the second couple had a few mistakes here and there."

At her words Misaki tensed up and took a hold of Usui's hand, who squeezed it in reassurance, but that didn't sound very good. However when the elder woman continued the four contestants were surprised.

"Just judging from the technically side the first couple is the winner, but when it comes to dancing not only that is important. Dancing should be full of passion and emotion and the second couple definitely has a strong connection with each other, while the first couple didn't display any emotions at all. Considering all that, we decided that the second couple was the better one."

Misaki couldn't believe her luck. Not only could she fulfill her promise to the girls that they would get the perfect Christmas prom, but she had also won against Tora. However without Usui by her side she wouldn't have accomplished that and as soon as she was left alone with Usui she voiced her thoughts.

"You helped me again. I always try to do everything on my own, but in the end I keep depending on you. Thank you Usui for being there for me."

At her words Usui's eyes widened and he blushed the lightest bit, before he stepped even closer to her and gently took a hold of her cheek.

"I would do anything for you Misaki." He said honestly and looked deep into her eyes. It was true, he would do anything for her because he loved her with all his heart.

Normally her reaction would be to get embarrassed by his words and pull away, so he was more than surprised when she leaned into his palm and stepped onto her tiptoes to close the gap between their lips.

The kiss was soft and shy, but it was the first one that she initiated and Usui couldn't be happier about it. It seemed that she finally started to fall for him as well and he hoped that soon she would love him just as much as he loved her. Until then he would give her time and maybe even dance with her again on Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
